Vader and Satan
by half-human
Summary: Party at Seattle Grace?Costumes mandatory. Addie is looking good, music is pumping, and guys want some action ok, bad summary :p


Title: Vader and Satan

Author: Half-Human

Summary: Party at Seattle Grace?Costumes mandatory. Addie is looking good, music is pumping, and guys want some action (ok, bad summary :p)

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and everything associated with it-?definitely not mine. Shonda Rhimes and her posse get all credit . I'm just borrowing.

Author's Note: ok, this started because of a challenge and b/c I was in the holiday spirit, ;p. THANKS INKIE FOR THE BETA-READ! I posted this on TI, but if you haven't read it, please r/r :)

-8-8-8-

Given the huge drama and mess that surfaced after prom, Webber thought the hospital should hold a costume party to boost the moral of the staff. He wanted the ball to span three shifts so that almost every hospital personnel could attend. It was a strange proposal and many swore that Webber was really nearing the edge and was about to retire. However preposterous of an idea it was, he actually pulled through. After several meetings with the appropriate officials it was agreed upon: on the Saturday before Halloween Seattle Grace would host a sort of Holiday shindig—costumes mandatory.

-8-8-8-

"And what exactly are you supposed to be?" Meredith asked Cristina, who was wearing an awfully low cut shirt, knee-high boots, short skirt, and a ton of makeup. It was a cool Saturday night and the lounge of Seattle Grace had been transformed into some kind of Medieval Dungeon. Music was playing and people were dancing--the party had kicked off pretty well.

"A cheap hooker," Cristina answered, grabbing a caramel apple from a table nearby. Meredith shook her head. "What? Its not like I even wanted to come. I just wanted to get Burke more involved. I wanted him to be here with me. Besides, this was an easy costume to come up with and Burke loves it." She took a bite of her caramel apple. "I'm guessing you're going for… electrocuted clown who's depressed because she won't get laid at this hospital 'par-tay'?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. No. I'm Pippi Long Stockings." Cristina stared blankly at Meredith, who had pigtails that curled up at the ends, seemingly defying gravity. Her faced was covered with red spots. "Pippi? Do you not know Pippi?" Meredith sighed. "Well she's not an electrocuted clown, and this Pippi will definitely not lose her panties tonight. Ok?"

"Yah. Whatever." Cristina brushed Meredith aside and walked over to Preston who was sitting by himself by the exit.

"Hey, what's Preston supposed to be?" Meredith called out.

"Shakespeare…don't ask, I told him it was boring. I told him to be my pimp…" Cristina kept talking to herself as she walked over to Preston.

The music was pumping and the lighting in the lounge was just perfect. It was dark enough to set the mood, yet light enough to recognize who was who.

-8-8-8-

"How did you get in here without a costume?" George asked Alex, as he rubbed his fake foam chest of his Superman costume so that it would stop itching. The two were by the punch and watching all the new arrivals.

"I do have a costume," Alex stated as he lifted a poster board with rope attached to it and pulled the rope over his head. The poster board hanging from his neck read: God's Gift to Women.

"You are unbelievable," George said as sipped away at some of his punch.

"I know, and the lady at the entrance totally digged it. Let me in right away," Alex smirked. "Alright, so what do we have?" Alex looked around the crowded room and rubbed his hands together. "Ok, I see a hot mermaid to my right, a steamy kitty-cat over by the DJ, and a feisty looking…woah—is that Cristina?"

"Yah. You know her." George stated. He took a sip of his juice, looked toward the entrance, and almost choked. Apple juice squirted out of his nose as he coughed and Alex struck his back. He stopped coughing and dropped his cup to the floor.

"Ok Superman? Thought that was serious for a moment. Cristina got to you that bad?" George glared at Alex.

"No. Its just…Callie." Alex followed George's line of sight and noted who walked in: Callie rocking a Supergirl costume.

"Ha, I thought she dumped you." Alex commented.

"She did, we didn't plan this." George said, eyes wide. "Man…do you think it's a sign or something. I mean, what were the chances…"

"Well, tell you this, Supergirl is looking mighty damn fine, so if you don't head over there, I know someone else will." George just stared at Callie, completely mesmerized by her smile; she was chatting with a fairy and some goblin. "Come on George, you're Superman, go talk to her." George nodded.

"Ok," George finally agreed, but as he started walking to the entrance, he stopped, "Woah," he said. Alex turned his head.

"Woah," Alex echoed.

Satan had just arrived.

Dressed in a long sleeveless black low-cut dress--slits up to her mid-thigh-- Addison looked amazing. She wore everything black save for her white pearl earrings and necklace. She wore a black dress, black elbow high gloves, and a black devil-horned headband. She held a long black trident. The black attire and the white jewelry contrasted greatly with her red hair, which cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls and forced the eye to analyze every curve of her body. She was a stunning.

"Wow, if that is Satan, I think I may have to worship the devil," George commented.

"Lay off my boss dude," Alex said somewhat defensively, but he noticed as he looked around that almost every guy was checking out Addison. Alex shrugged. "Oh well, guess the She-Shepherd is going to be fending off a lot of guys tonight."

"What about Dr. Sloan…or Dr. Shepherd? Where are they?" George asked looking around.

"Don't know. So far the major players that haven't shown are Dr. Bailey, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Shepherd, and well Izzie." Alex lowered his head. He really tried to get Izzie to come. He called her, visited her, and even offered to dress up as Prince Charming for her. She refused.

"Well, at least she baked for the party." George said. "Ok, I have to go, I need to face Callie." George pulled at his red cape and walked away, leaving a lonely Alex who really wanted some company.

"Hmm…maybe the mermaid will do," he muttered and headed toward the skinny woman to his right.

-8-8-8-

She didn't know why she attended the party, but Addison felt like she needed some form of release. She was also dying to try on the provocative, quite inappropriate black dress she had bought at a sketchy boutique in SoHo. As she looked around she felt as if everyone was staring at her. She kept looking for familiar faces until her eyes caught sight of Preston and Cristina. She gave a sigh of relief.

"How are you two doing tonight?" Addison asked, setting her trident against the wall.

"Fine. You're looking snazzy," Cristina answered.

"Not too bad yourself," Addie smirked.

"No offense, but I think we're the whores of the party, you're just the upscale one."

"And Ruler of All that is Evil," Addie added.

"I don't know about that ladies, that mermaid with Karev is hardly wearing anything," Preston cut in, shaking his head in amazement.

"Wow, leave it Karev to stakeout that one," Addison sighed. "I wonder if she-"

"Excuse me?" a tall man dressed as caveman interrupted. "I'm Jake. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Addison had seen him around the hospital a couple of times. She looked to Preston, who winked an eye at her. Addison extended an arm to the caveman.

-8-8-8-

Jake had been the first of many. A frog, a vampire, a mad scientist, a pharaoh, and some kind of wizard approached Addison. Each one cut in and stole Addie away from the previous guy while she danced.

After dancing to several songs, Addison was worn out. She stopped mid-song and had to tell the wizard that she needed to sit.

"I'm so tired, I've been dancing all night and look at these heels." The wizard laughed and proceeded to pull out a small piece of paper from some concealed pouch.

"Excuse me…Will you…dance with me?" A deep, strange, but vaguely familiar voice asked. The wizard gave her his number and a peck on her cheek. She turned to see who the next guy was, ready to reject him, but was caught off guard. As Addie turned to the deep voice, she was taken aback at the stranger's choice of costume. The costume had impeccable detail, his voice matched perfectly, and it brought back dozens of memories of Addie's strange high school crush. The costume embodied something she was always intrigued by: danger, malice, and misunderstood beings. Every one back in HS thought she was nuts, but she didn't care. He was the lord of evil, the master of the dark side of the Force, he was Darth Vader, and Addie couldn't help but grin as she admired the flawless costume.

'Maybe another dance won't hurt,' she thought sheepishly.

-8-8-8-

"Oh, ain't that nice, Satan and Vader getting down on the dance floor," Cristina snickered, "the ultimate union of evil right here at Seattle Grace." Preston nodded and motioned for Cristina to go sit on his lap.

"Yeah, well what's new?" he whispered, planting a kiss on Cristina's cheek. "This hospital never fails to amaze me."

-8-8-8-

Addison couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Vader was probably the worst partner she danced with all night. The song playing was a Motown oldie. He had no natural rhythm and it felt as if she were the one leading, but Addison nevertheless loved the feel of his arm against her waist. His close proximity made her senses buzz.

It was an old sensation, a very familiar feel.

"What's…so funny?" Vader asked, his deep, eerie voice resonating through Addie. Addison looked up at the man and tried to look beyond the dark mask.

"Nothing," she smirked and shook her head. "Do you know how much I adore your costume? ...How did you manage to get that Vader-voice?"

"Costume…what do you mean? I am Darth Vader." Addie laughed out loud.

"Ok," she nodded, playing along. "I'm really enjoying your company Lord Vader. I, as Queen of Evil, am pleased that I have finally met you." Vader nodded.

"As am I…and as for my voice: E-bay…sells everything. If you only knew the power of E-bay." Addison broke out laughing and leaned against his chest. The voice emulator was perfect, but his charm had completely eradicated all kind of intimidation one would usually associate with the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Yes, I do know the power," Addie laughed. She took a deep breath. They were really off beat, and she tried to get him back in sync with the song. "Do you want a drink?" Addie asked, giving up on the dancing. Addison pulled his arm and quickly walked over to the nearest table. She looked around until she found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed one of the cups of apple cider and handed it to Vader. She waited for his response. He took the cup and looked at it.

"I do not…wish to have a beverage," Vader said after a few seconds. Addison narrowed her eyes. She nodded slowly at him.

"No fresh apple cider?" She offered again, eyeing him suspiciously. Vader shook his head 'no.'

"Ok," she whispered, smiling. She pulled his hand and he instinctively intertwined his fingers with hers. Their gloves were thick but she could still sense his warmth. She felt a small burst of excitement, and was bombarded with snippets of memories. The two headed back to the dance floor just when a slow jam started playing. Addison leaned her head against Vader's chest.

"Are you always…this…friendly?" Vader asked. Addison looked up at him; she felt like Vader wasn't as foreign and mysterious as he was letting on.

"No, I'm just attracted to the Dark Side, that's all." Vader wrapped his arms tightly around Addison. They continued to dance in silence and had somehow managed to create a rhythm- a slow, constant, rhythm-one that Addie missed so much.

"You know, I wasn't always part of the Dark Side," Vader said

suddenly, stroking her hair.

"And I once resided in the heavens," Addie whispered. "…I don't know what went wrong…" she wondered out loud.

"People…change," he stated flatly. Addie suddenly felt awkward, and tried to pull away from his embrace, but Vader pulled her closer to him. "And change is constant," he added. Addie forced her self off his chest, stepped back, and looked at the dark face before her. He was definitely not a stranger.

"Change is constant?" she asked, eyes pleading for an answer. Vader nodded.

"Its eternal, all wrongs can be made right." Addison felt her eyes water, but blinked the tears away; she needed clarification.

"But we are evil and-"

"But we arose from Good," he interrupted, "could Good not arise from Evil?" Addison felt a yank in her chest and a knotting in her throat, because past the play on words and the silly masquerade games, Vader was trying to tell her something she desperately wanted to hear.

"I…" Addison was trying to formulate her thoughts, "What do you-"

"Hey, how's lovely Satan doing on this fine evening?" interrupted someone. Addison turned to a toga-wearing Mark. "Mind if I steal the devil from you?" Mark asked Vader. Addison felt Vader tense up against her.

"Sorry, she's with me," Vader replied. Addison didn't protest.

"Well, sorry Star Wars-boy, but I've been checking you out, you've been with dear Satan for quite some time."

"Is that a problem?" Vader asked, a certain edge palpable in his voice. Addie sensed tension.

"Sorry Mark, I'm a bit busy," she said, "So what are you suppose to be?" She asked, trying to ease the mood.

"Well I was think along the lines of a Greek Hero or God…Hercules, Perseus, maybe Apollo ...you know, someone that suites me." Mark grinned.

"How about Narcissus?" Vader asked. Mark frowned.

"Well aren't you the clever one?" Mark turned to Addie and whispered, quite loudly, "Addison, lose the dork." At that Addie felt Vader let her go and push toward Mark.

"No!" she cried putting her hand firmly against his chest. Vader pushed forward. "Stop it! Stop it Derek! Stop!" She had said it. He stopped. He looked down at Addie.

"Derek?" Mark asked, perplexed.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Vader whispered, ignoring Mark. He was no longer a mystery, and was never truly a stranger. Addie nodded, took him by the hand and headed toward the exit, leaving behind an irritated Mark.

-8-8-8-

"How did you know?" Derek asked from behind his mask. They were outside in the hallway, away from the noisy party. Addison gave his hand a squeeze.

"Derek, how couldn't have I?" she eyed him and lifted her arms. She pulled at his mask until it was completely off. She smiled at him; her eyes were teary. He looked into her eyes, raised a hand and traced a finger along her jaw line. "I know the way you hold me, the way you…can't dance," she sniffled, trying to contain her emotions. Derek smiled at her.

"You're the only one I dance with," he replied. She nodded.

"You're the only one that knows about my strange Vader crush and you-"

"I don't like apple cider," Derek completed her sentence. This time Addie smiled. They both knew, they knew all along. Derek suddenly stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Addie's breath caught as Derek shifted his face and pressed his cheek against hers. He wrapped his arms around her firmly.

"Derek…what does this mean?" Addie asked, quite distracted by the various sensations she felt at the moment.

"It means that we can make it right Addie," he whispered in her ear.

"Because change is eternal?" she asked.

"Because my love is eternal." Addie swore something burst within her. She felt as if the moment she'd been dreaming of for the last two years had finally arrived. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore, and let them slide down her face freely.

"Vader and Satan," she muttered, through soft sobs. Derek smiled against her cheek.

"Yeah, Vader and Satan…we'll make it work. You teach me to dance, I teach you the power of E-bay. Its all good." Addison grinned. Derek wrapped an arm around Addison's waist and the two started toward the exit and into the cool breezy Halloween night.

-8-8-8-

A/N: ok, plz r/r…I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Lol?it was a challenge and idk, I like the occasional gushy story. Haha,kk, review plz


End file.
